Angelina's Love
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Angelina is in love with her best friend it's pretty obvious but she never acts on it. So what happens when another knockouts asks her on a date. What will happen, will she ever find love. Femslash.
1. Taken Opportunities

"What do you mean you have a date with Chris" screamed Angelina.

She watched as Velvet applies some lipstick through with the help of the dingy mirror in the locker room.

"Thats exactly how you said it I have a date with Chrissy you know my boyfriend"said Velvet

"I can't believe you Velvet, I told you days ago that we should get out after the taping and have a girls night". said Angelina

"Oh" said Velvet. "You meant tonight".

"Of course it was tonight what other tonight did you think I meant". said the slightly younger blonde.

"I don't know" said Velvet. "Come on just let me get ready, Chris said he's taking me to that new Hangover movie.

"Again I reiterate I can't believe you". I mean we have hardly spent any time together since I started doing this Winter storyline with Katie". "I thought a girls night you know, a movie,junk food,our pj's you know all that generic crap would be awesome". she stated.

"The one time in like forever I want to hang out with my bff and she ditches me". scoffed Angelina

"Aw, come on Angelina don't be like that let me have this date with Chris and I promise after next tapings I'm yours".

"Your the worst best friend ever," Angelina pouted.

"Shut up, Ang, you totally love me I'm the best". Velvet said proudly.

How can Angelina argue with that she did love her and she thought she was the best but it still hurt.

"Shut up" Angelina finally said.

"So are we cool" said Velvet with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, sure". Angelina sighed.

"Yay!" Velvet exclaimed. She then hugged Angelina got her things in a rush and said a "See ya later" over her shoulder, as she jogged down the hall.

"The things I do for love" she whispered.

She started packing away her ring attire when a hand touched her shoulder immediately giving her a mini heart attack and making her scream.

"Ahh shit Katie don't do that you scared the beejesus out of me".

"Sorry Angelina I didn't mean to scare you". said Katie aka Winter.

"It's okay don't worry about it,"said Angelina.

"What up" she asked her pale colleague.

"Well I was thinking I never got a chance to properly thank you for working the storyline with me so I was wondering um, do you want to go get something to eat its my treat.

"Are you asking me on a date" Angelina asked.

"Oh wow I was trying to be subtle"

"I guess that didn't really work" said Angelina

"So I guess you don't want to go out then".

"Yes" said Angelina.

"Oh ok then I'll go somewhere to hide my humilation then." She attemped to walk away.

Wait Winter er, Katie that wasn't a Yes-No, that was a Yes-Yes,meaning I would love for you to take me on a date.

"Really you mean it" Katie said through her huge smile.

"Of course you silly goober I'd love for you to take me on a date",she said.

She was lying well she was wasn't she love for Katie to take her out she's a really sweet person but she couldn't help that she wants someone else to take her out too.

"So Angelina shall we" said Katie.

"You want to go now" she said.

"Yes it's the perfect time, you already look stunning so why waste time when the night is so young", Katie said-matter-of-factly.

Angelina had to admit she was so charming right now.

"Sure Katie lets go" she said. 

**I hope you like this story I'm trying my best I'm putting out a few of the stories I have that I'm processing and this is one of them. So please review because as I've heard reviews are essential to live.**


	2. On Our Way

**A/N Yeah I know I suck with updating my stories but here is a little chapter to give you guys. Remember to review :D.**

"You have a motorcycle" said a surprised Angelina looking at Katie's black and silver ducati. "I thought you knew I had a motorcycle Angelina".

"What, I had no idea what so ever". she said. "Come on Angelina, Lisa's not the only one who can burn a little rubber". "So have you ever been on one of these before".

"What, No never I mean these things are just the slightest bit intimidating to ride on, just look at it that has got to be the most scariest thing on two wheels". Angelina said as she stared down at it.

"Come on Angelina it's not that scary at all I've been riding one of these forever and it's nothing to be afraid of it's quite exhilarating actually. she boosted.

"But these things are dangerous and way too fast and an-

"Angelina" she laughed "I've never once been in an accident or gotten one ticket, trust me I'm a safe motorist.

She then looked into Angelina's eyes. "So shall we" said getting on the ducati and extending Angelina a grey helmet. There hands brush slightly and Angelina shivered a bit and quickly put her helmet on. "Are you cold Angelina" she asked seeing Angelina shiver. "Oh, no I'm fine" she responded.

"Are you ready" she asked a nervous Angelina. "As ready as I'm going to be". she said trying to force a laugh but to no avail.

"Well okay but just remember to relax" Katie laughed.

"Remember to hold on tight to my waist Angelina". Angelina held on like her life depended on it. Katie looked back and at Angelina " I wouldn't want an angel to fall from grace" she laughed.

Angelina smiled. "Is that a pun". Angelina asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not" she said.

Then she took off down the boulevard and Angelina was so afraid that something was going to happen. She feared a car coming out of nowhere or Katie would lose control something like that but it didn't. She was ten minutes into the ride and she concluded that that wasn't going to happen and that she really needed to relax like Katie had told her.

So she did, she relaxed her grasp on Katie but it was still tight and she tried to enjoy herself the feeling of going fast on Katie's ducati was starting to feel amazing. They zoomed down street after street and it was a great feeling. She then layed her head on Katie's shoulder and relaxed into her. Then they came to a stop.

"We're here". Angelina lifted her head and took off her helmet and looked up at the sign and couldn't help but have a hearty laugh.

"Laser Tag"


	3. Laser Tag, Really

Angelina's took off her helmet and and waited for Katie to get off her bike and just before they reached the door Angelina spoke.

"Seriously laser tag Katie what are we ten" Angelina said as she looked up at the big neon sign that read Bobby's Laser Tag.

"Come on Angelina it'll be fun I come here everytime were in Florida". It's really cool and it really relieves all that stress after a long show". Katie said.

"Yeah right it will".Angelina scoffed. Then Katie grabbed Angelina's hand and looked in her eyes as to reassure her.

_There she goes again always touching me and making me feel warm inside Angelina thought._

"Yeah fine whatever lets get this over with but if I tear my ACL while shooting laser's you are so dead". Angelina laughed.

"I promise no harm will come to you and if it does I'll give you my ducati". Katie smirked.

"Very funny" she laughed as she and Katie walked in.

It looked to be deserted except for a couple of boys who were about to go into the laser field and a man at the front desk organizing the laser guns.

"Hey Bobby long time no see" said Katie.

"Kate is that you long time no see my ass you were here last week". said Bobby.

Katie laughed "Well what can I say I just can't stay away from the glitz and glam of the place".

"Damn skippy". He said. So Kate who's your friend here. asked Bobby.

"Oh where are my manners Bobby, Angelina, Angelina, Bobby".

"How do you do" He man said and extended his hand to Angelina who took it and shook his hand as she shook his hand she took in his characteristics he looked about thirty he has brown hair and brown eyes he didn't seem like the type who would run a place like this but he seemed nice enough.

"So Bobby could you set me and Angelina up for a game" Katie asked.

"Oh sure no problem Kate I'll set you two up" He smirked. He then handed then the vest and the gun which they then put on.

"You two don't mind sharing a game with Jake and Eric they just went in".

"Sure no problem I'll ask them if they want to play teams". said Katie. Katie then walked into the laser tag battle grounds and saw two boys about eleven or twelve whom she knew from her coming here so much.

"Jake, Eric time out". she said.

"What's up Katie" said Jake pausing his shooting and at this time Eric choose that moment to shoot him.

"Hey no fair it was time out" said Jake.

"You snooze you lose" said girls laughed at the boys little encounter they thought it was adorable.

"Me and Angelina here were wondering if you two wanted to play teams". she asked.

"Sure" They said in unison. Katie looked at Angelina and had a smirk planted across her face.

"Cool then I call Jake's team" said Katie.

"Sweet" replied Jake.

"Hey" said Angelina. "No fair I thought we were a team we are on a date" she pouted.

"We are and isn't it so much fun so far" Katie said with a smirk.

"Yeah it'll be fun" said Eric. "And this way we can cream their team so badly". He pointed out.

"No you won't" replied Jake,Who was now standing next to Katie. "This is the time I get my revenge for the cheap shot". He said.

The girls both laughed at Jake's remark.

"You two are too cute". Angelina laughed.

"Not as cute as you are" replied Katie. Angelina was then blushing majorly red and tried to hide it by looking down.

"So are we gonna get this game started or what". She said trying to hide her hopefully not the noticeable cheeks.

"Oh Yeah, Bobby!" shouted Katie. "Can we get the game started in here.

"Sure thing Kate". Then he pushed a button and then a automated voice called out "Game On".

Then there was a rush for hiding spots and they all ran for cover. Katie and Jake hid in the tunnels waiting for their targets while Eric was looking for movement from behind a barrel. Angelina was next to him scrunched down trying not to get shot. Eric then told her they should move out the started out low trying not to get shot. It was quiet way to quiet. They went to go check next by the fences and they got nothing. Eric then whispered to Angelina that he didn't see them and then they were caught off guard by the other team. At this time Katie and Jake saw them from there cover from inside the tunnels and they got close and took the shot Jake shot Angelina and Katie shot Eric. They both laughed and the ran back into hiding on the other side of the tunnels.

"Aw we got killed". said Eric.

"Don't worry we'll get them". said Angelina.

They both waited for ten seconds to pass the they heard "Revived". Then they were on the move Angelina followed Eric because he was sure they went near the other side of the tunnel. He was right he and Angelina saw a moving figure then they approached with caution and then they jumped out and Eric shot Jake once again and Angelina shot Katie. They high fived and ran for it.

"Aw not again". replied Jake "I have got to get Eric or I'll never live it down".

"We will get the both of them don't worry".

And they did because they then initiated two more attacks bringing them in the lead Katie and Jake were so proud of getting a good upper hand. Then the clock read two minutes. So they got to work on hiding since they were in the lead. On the other side Angelina and Eric were plotting and they had devised a plan for them to go on separate side of the walls so they could attack them. They almost failed because Katie nor Eric were behind the wall then Angelina and Eric were ambushed by them but Katie and Jake both missed their shots. They took this time to take their shots both landing two shots on both of them tieing up the game once again.

"Aw" said Katie.

"All's fair in love and war my dear" Angelina smirked as she and Eric ran for it.

"We are not letting them win". whispered Jake.

"Don't worry Jake we'll get them". replied Katie.

_I'm surprised Angelina's this good she thought smiling,looks can be deceiving because too most Angelina seemed like a Prima Donna or something but this girl could hold her own when it came to laser tag that's for sure. Katie thought proudly._ She was then knocked out of her thinking by Jake.

"Are we going to get them or not" said Jake looking up to see the clock now at one minute.

"Oh yeah sure lets go get them". said Katie.

The next minute was war of worlds if you will each team trying to get the upper hand on the other it was an all out battle that ended in a tie between the teams.

"No fair" said both boys in unison really wanting a winner of the bout they just went through.

"Rematch" they both said again in unison.

Angelina and Katie looked at the both of them an then to each other.

"Guys" said Katie. "As much as I want to continue this with you guys me and Angelina really have leave.

"Aw come on" said Jake. "Please one more game"

"Yeah one more game so you can watch me annihilate Jake here" said Eric with a cocky yet adorable grin.

"What are you talking about we tied dude". replied Jake

"So I'm still better" said Eric still with his cocky grin.

"No you're not" said Jake. "Please Angelina, Please Katie one more game so I can show Mr. Cocky here he's not all that.

"Yeah one more" said Eric.

The knockouts then looked at each other in silent conversation the looked back at the boys.

"Fine just one more game". said Katie.

They played four more games.

**A/N: So here's chapter three hope you all liked it. Remember review like the wind if you don't the angels fall from grace and you don't want angels falling do you, you don't good so review.**


	4. On Our Way Yet Again

**A/N: Okay here's a short one yet again sorry for that but I'm already at work for the next chapter i think you all will enjoy it but here's chapter 4 enjoy.**

"I can't believe we played four more games of laser tag". said a slightly worn out Angelina. They were just walking out of Bobby's laser tag after they said their goodbyes to everyone.

I know it was crazy and we tied every one of them. said Katie.

"Hey no fair me and Eric would of won the last round if you wouldn't have used me as a human shield". Angelina responded pretending to be angry.

"You know you liked it when you were my shield Angelina". Katie said smiling as she and Angelina were getting ready to get on her bike.

"And besides you can't hurt an Angel".

"Oh my god do you ever stop with the puns Katie". Angelina smirked. "You know I think I actually got hurt in there. Angelina said.

"What no way why didn't you tell me, where are you hurt". Katie responded concerned.

"I didn't get hurt per say maybe just a little frostbit from the Winter's hold". Angelina giggled looking at Katie. "You're not the only one who can use a good pun". she smiled.

"Oh wow Angelina that was incredibly lame". Katie said. Angelina gasped. "How mean, and that was not lame".

"I was just kidding it wasn't that lame". Katie laughed.

"Your so mean I should of said I was hurt I would have gotten a motorcycle. Katie laughed "Your terrible you know that".

"I know that's why you think I'm so awesome" Angelina smirked

Then she and Katie finally got on and put on their helmet's on.

"So were are we off to next" asked a curious Angelina as she held on to Katie.

"Have you ever been scuba diving before". asked Katie with a smile on her face.

"What, have I been what before". asked a terrified Angelina.

"I'm just kidding were not going scuba diving, unless you want too.

"What no way".

"Can't blame a girl for trying". giggled Katie. "Ok on a serious note have you been surfing before".

"Oh wow I know you have to be kidding, do you not realize that it's night and that I've never been surfing and what if there's sharks I mean seriously it could happen this is Florida". said Angelina gasping a bit for air.

"How many times do I have to say it you can trust me nothing will happen to you while you're with me".

"But how will we get surfboards and suits".

"Come on I've got it covered I know a guy". said Katie turning her head slightly back to see Angelina.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would swear you had this whole evening planned out".

"Nah, don't flatter yourself Angel this is my usual night". said Katie smoothly.

"Now hold on this will be somewhat a long drive".

Then Katie finally took off down the boulevard yet again. They were in Orlando and Katie planned on taking Angelina too a surf shop in West Palm Beach there they'd get some gear from Katie's friend then they'd hit the nearby beach for the continuation of the date which would have Katie teaching Angelina to surf at night. Teaching Angelina too surf has to be a breeze right?

**A/N: So how do you think Angelina's lesson went? What do you think will happen next review to find out.**


	5. What A Night

**A/N: In this chapter I mention Imagine Me & You as a book when it's a movie. I think that's all enjoy!**

_  
>Velvet had just arrived back from her date she just got to the hotel and was walking up to were the elevator was so she can make her way up to the room. She was so ready to vent to Angelina how about horrible it was because of so many reasons. One: Alex inexplicably showed up on the date. Two: Chris and Alex acted so childish together talking throughout the whole movie throwing popcorn and making whistle noises when they thought something was cool. Three: They basically ignored me when we went to a restaurant like I suggested we do, (we ended up going to hometown buffet) and they almost got arrested when they put the busboy in a headlock. So to put it point blank the date was fucking horrible. <em>

_She thought Chris was a great guy they'd been going out with him a while but when Chris was with Alex he acted like a damn idiot and showed his true colors. She wondered what the hell did Alex do to bring out this other side of Chris this person this dumbass retard. She has had a terrible night because of it and she couldn't wait to get to her room and lean on her best friends shoulder and rant about her very fucked up night. The elevator finally stopped on her floor. She walked a little until she reached the room her and Angelina shared she put in the key and unlocked the door ready to expect her friend but was met with an empty room. She was a little upset because Angelina was always waiting for her everytime they didn't leave the arena together._

_Velvet sighed and laid on her bed and wondered where her friend was she texted asking where she was and no response she called but she got the same response as the text which was nothing. Sh was a little worried because Angelina always picks up when she calls or texts but she just thought maybe she's still at the arena or something so she didn't sweat it. She took then got some clothes and went into the bathroom for a nice long shower. She came out in a T-shirt and some shorts and found Angelina was still not there. She just laid on the bed and turned on the TV and started watching some show on USA about cops or detectives or something like that. After a while she turned off the TV and turned on the lamp beside and went to her bag and grabbed some book someone gave her for her birthday. Usually she would go to sleep right about now seeing as it was nearing midnight but she just couldn't go to sleep not knowing were Angelina was. She read the cover not really having paid much attention too it before it said "Imagine Me & You. She never heard of this book before but she'd give it a shot so she opened it up and read._

_~ 1 hour later ~_

Katie had just drove Angelina up to their hotel and shut off her bike and they both got off. Katie walked Angelina up too her hotel's front door.

"You sure you don't won't me to walk you to your room" asked Katie.

"Nah, it's okay I've got it from here, besides I might have to do damage control with Velvet for being out this late " replied Angelina.

"Oh yeah right, Velvet" said Katie a bit sullen.

"You know I had the most amazing night tonight Katie I just can't even describe it" said Angelina smiling.

"I told you to trust me didn't I". Katie said with a knowing look.

"Yes, Yes you did and I'm so happy I did" said Angelina.

"I really hope we can do this again Angelina". said Katie

"Yes I know right everything was so fun we" smiled Angelina.

"Today, well yesterday and today was fun but I was thinking along the lines of dinner".

Angelina had been through one hell of a night but that she wasn't expecting that for some reason. Then Katie moved forward a kissed her right on the lips that she really wasn't expecting it was only a peck though then Katie moved walked away toward her bike. She got on her ducati put her helmet on and before she took off shouted back to Angelina who was still standing there.

"See you later Angelina" she shouted as she began to pass her.

Angelina just waved back at her as she saw her speed away.

_~ 5 minutes later~_

Angelina got off the elevator and walked down the hallway to her room got out her room key from her pocket and opened the door she did so quietly trying not wake up Velvet. That didn't matter because when she walked in Velvet was still up with a book in her hands and looked from the book to Angelina and set the book down on the table next to the lamp and and sat up in her bed.

"You're coming in late were you been Ang, I called and I texted I was getting worried". said Velvet who wanted to scream because she was so worried but here tone remained mellow.

"I went out with a friend and sorry I didn't pick up I wasn't really near the phone to hear it". said Angelina who sat on her own bed across from Velvet.

"What were you doing that you couldn't hear yo-

"How was your date" piped in Angelina who purposely avoided the incoming question hoping this question would distract Velvet.

Velvet looked down her face etching into upset and sad at the same time.

"It was horrible Ang", said Velvet who went over to Angelina's bed. "It has to of been the most horrible night of my life". Velvet said with tears threatening to come down.

"Velv don't cry tell me what happened". said Angelina putting her arm over her best friend and hurting because even though Velvet's crying over Chris she just wishes it would be her that would get this much raw emotion and maybe even love from her best friend. Because a guy like Chris just doesn't deserve it at all.

"You know what happened Alex tagged along and him and Chris just did the most stupid shit the whole night it was like the Chris I knew didn't even exist".

"It can't be that bad Velv" said Angelina trying to console a now weeping Velvet she started to hold her now and rubbed circles on her back.

"Yes it was Chris was so sweet before tonight and then tonight happen, and then all this crap happened I mean after awhile he just completely ignored me I just hate him for leading my heart on this way", cried Velvet.

Angelina lifted Velvet's chin up so she was eye level with her.

"It'll be okay trust me"

"How do you even know that huh" sniffed Velvet.

"Duh haven't you heard I'm the all knowing Angel that can predict the future", said Angelina moving her finger in arms in a mock angelic way.

"Oh my god your so stupid". said Velvet with a slight smile.

"Did I see a smile yes, yes I did". said Angelina who started to tickle Velvet in her attempts to keep her smiling.

"Stop, stop Ang that tickles". yelled Velvet.

"Nope, not till I make you feel better". replied Angelina as she was on top on of Velvet".

"Oh *giggle* so that's *laugh* your game". said Velvet as she was escaping Angelina's tickle hold.

"Two can play this game". conquered Velvet as she turned the tables on Angelina as was now on top of her tickling her into oblivion.

"I give, I give have mercy". begged Angelina.

"Damn right, I win".

"I'm glad I could make you feel better Velv". said Angelina who was still under Velvet from there tickle fight.

"Damn you, you do always make me feel better".

Angelina giggled.

"What can I say it's one of my many gifts".

"Thank you though, I needed this".

"No problem"

As they lay on Angelina's bed Velvet looks Angelina right in the eyes and leans down and kisses her like it was nothing and then gets off of her and returns to her own bed and for the second time that night Angelina's shocked but this more so than anything.

She wanted to say something but no words came out. She then looked over Velvet who was getting situated in her bed then she looked back at Angelina and nonchalantly said goodnight.

Angelina just stayed laying on here bed thinking.

_Was that a dream but dreams don't feel that real at least her other hadn't okay so yeah there were other moments in dreams in which she kissed Velvet but this could be no dream no it could have. Which brings me to the realization that that was real._

**A/N: Did you all like it what do you think about it I at first wasn't going to go in this direction but what the hell here it is so review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Happenings

_Angelina woke up at around 8:45 the next morning she looked next to her to see Velvet's bed goes without saying that Angelina didn't get much sleep that night all she could think about was the kiss and not just Velvet's kiss but also Katie's she'd been kissed twice last night not once but twice by two different people. What does one do when something like that happens. She just though she'd push it aside until she can figure things out later. She had to get up already anyway so she can go to the gym for a workout so she can get ready for a house show she had later that day._

_She went to the gym near the arena. They were in Tampa for this house show she was just gonna work on the treadmill and the elliptical for a few hours then she was gonna get some lunch. He finish up and it was about 11:45 so she decided to go get lunch. She would usually go with Velvet but see hadn't seen her since last night so she was just about to go walk over to a little diner until someone drove up from behind her as she exited the gym._

_"_Hey Angelina" said Katie as she pulled up beside Angelina. She got a small scream out of Angelina.

"God Katie, you scared me!"

"Heh my specialty Angelina so where are you headed,"

"Just down the road to the little diner".

"Can I give you a lift" said Katie holding out a helmet to Angelina who had started walking but Katie was riding slowly next to her.

Angelina laughed.

"I don't need a lift its just down the road and I need the little bit of walking," said Angelina.

"Come on you don't need it you in great shape hop on or I'll ride by you the whole way and people will think I'm a stalker you don't want people to think I'm a stalker do you".

Angelina sighed and smirked

"No I don't," said Angelina.

Angelina then got on the back of the ducati.

"You're such a big goober you know that". laughed Angelina

"I know but that's just another thing you like about me,"

Katie rode down the road and they got off the motorcycle and walked into the diner and sat down across each other and a waitress took their order and as they waited Angelina remember what Katie had said a few minutes ago.

"What's the other thing", asked Angelina.

"Huh," said Katie.

"You said that's another thing I like about you what the other thing then,"

"Oh you don't know its that". said Katie pointing behind Angelina.

Angelina looked behind her.

"What are you talking abo-

She didn't get to finish that sentence because when she turned around to face Katie she was ambushed with yet another kiss.

Angelina melted into the kiss.

Then they heard a cough and they broke apart. The waitress was there with there drinks and she put them down on the table.

Katie couldn't help but notice Angelina was blushing a bright red color.

"You know you are even cuter when you blush" said Katie.

It just made Angelina blush all that even more and it made her cover her face with her hands which Katie took off her face and into her own hands then they just stared at each others eyes.

_~Meanwhile~_

Velvet had saw everything from across the street from a bench, she left early from her room in the morning because she needed to think because even though the kiss was supposed to be that just a kiss but she felt something. So she followed her friend throughout the day seeing her workout, talk to people in the gym, and she saw Katie. She knew that she couldn't talk to Angelina now.

Usually she is a great actress and even though she played off the kiss the night before as nothing the truth was she wasn't sure how to face Angelina because she was her friend her best friend even how do you tell someone a kiss that was supposed to mean nothing, a kiss that was supposed to just help with the pain. It elicited something that she hadn't felt before. She wanted to talk to Angelina eventually but after what she just saw what was she supposed to do now.

**A/N: I know suckish chapter I know it's kind of a filler I hope you like it though review please.**


	7. Will You If I Asked

_Angelina and Winter had lunch at the diner then got on the motorcycle and made there way over to the arena._

"Lunch was great" said Winter as she and Angelina got off her motorcycle.

"Yeah it was I can't believe we stayed there so long." said Angelina looking at her watch. "Impact's going to start in about an hour.

Katie and Angelina walked into the Impact Zone.

"Yeah well I better go get ready for my match later on I'll see you later for our match and segment," said Katie starting to walk towards the locker room but turned around at she did so.

"Wait I forgot something" said Katie.

"What did you forget," asked Angelina curiously.

"This" she said as she took steps closer to Angelina and kissed her.

Angelina smirked she just loved that. Katie took hold of one of Angelina's hand.

"Angelina I know this may be a little forward and fast but would I be wrong if I asked you to be my girlfriend,"

Angelina just stood there with this shit eating grin on her face looking into Katie eyes that were looking back at her.

"No" said Angelina

Katie just looked down with a sullen expression rising on her face.

"No I meant, no it wouldn't be to forward of you to ask me to be you're girlfriend so yes I would love to be your girlfriend,"

"You jerk, you scared me for a second,"

Angelina just laughed.

"It's revenge for all the times you scared me"

"Well then I guess I deserved it then," said Katie.

"You sure did," she smiled.

"So I'll see you later on," said Katie.

"Yes you will," said Angelina giving Katie a kiss.

Angelina smiled to herself watching Katie walk away she hasn't been this happy in awhile how can she have gotten this lucky. Angelina then walked over catering to get a water and as she did she bumped into her best friend Velvet whom she hadn't talked to since the kiss. This shouldn't be awkward at all, right? Who are we kidding?

"Hey Vel were have you been I got up in the morning and you weren't there, so whats up?" asked Angelina with a worried look on her face for her friend.

"Oh nothing I um just needed walk so I saw you with Katie earlier what was that about," asked Velvet who pretty much had an idea.

"You'll never believe it but Katie and I went on a date the other day and it went awesome and she just asked me to be her girlfriend,"

"So what did you say," asked Velvet.

"I said yes" said Angelina with her smirk so visible on her face.

"Oh, well that's awesome I'm so glad for you," said Velvet with a forced smile.

"I know it is" said Angelina looking down at her hands. "This is really great I mean I haven't been with anybody for a really long time and it's kind of refreshing to finally be taken.

"Yeah I know" said Velvet.

Angelina was looking at Velvet she knew something was up but she couldn't tell what but she definitely knew her friend. She was still beaming from the fact that she now had a girlfriend but she was also a little conflicted because she had held a torch for Velvet for so long but she knew it couldn't happen.

But why is it do things feel different now. Things haven't really change well maybe the kiss but it meant nothing because Velvet was straight but still something was definitely wrong here with here friend she just knew.

"Impact starts in five" said stagehand passing by catering.

"That was fast an hour went by fast I better get going I've got a match and I'm not even dressed I'll see you later Ang," said Velvet scurrying away.

"Yeah I see you" said Angelina to her friend who was now racing off.

_Something is definitely wrong here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness but a short chapter is better than no chapter right anyways review what did you think.**_  
><em>


	8. So How About Date Number 2

**A/N: Okay well I just noticed this story hasn't been updated in exactly one year and that is pretty horrible of me to take so long so here is an update. I hate that it wasn't longer but I'm trying to get down one of my stories at least once a day hopefully even if they are short. Also reviews make me happy so don't be shy.  
><strong>

Angelina had just finished her match again Sarita and she was on her way to the locker room to see Velvet and figure out why she was acting so weird. She wanted to catch her before she left to the hotel room but instead she found her eyes shielding by a person behind her.

"Guess who?" said the mysterious person.

Angelina had a hunch who that could be but she wanted to have a little fun.

"Hm is that you EY," Angelina said playfully as her eyes where unshielded.

"EY?" Katie scoffed playfully. "You better be kidding I would hate too see this end as quickly as it began".

"I was only kidding I know EY would never have such soft hands." Angelina smiled then grabbed Katie's hand in hers as they started walking toward the locker room.

"So", Katie said as they made there way down the hallway. "Do you want to do something tonight."

"Hm that depends what would this something entitle too", she smiled.

"Well I haven't decided yet I'm a kind of spur of the moment type of person all I need is you and me and then we'll see where the night could take us."

"Well last time was such a rousing night of fun filled with laser tag and surfing so I think I;d be a fool too turn down a night that could be filled with such promise."

"So is that a yes Ms. Love," Katie asked hopefully with a grin.

"Well duh, I couldn't turn you down," Angelina said as she led them into the locker room where she spotted Velvet packing up.

"Hey there's Velvet how about I let you go so you can get ready for tonight okay,"

"Yeah sure," said Katie as she gave Angelina a kiss on her cheek and went off to her hotel.

"Hey," said Angelina as she walked up to Velvet.

"Hey Ang, I was just gonna come look for you". Velvet turned to Angelina to face her with a smile. "So I was thinking tonight you and me could hit the club dance a bit and get some guys to buy liquor for us."

Angelina frowned. "Velvet that sounds fun but me and Katie made plans to go out tonight."

It was Velvet's turn to frown. " But Ang, this was supposed to be making it up for rescheduling our plans last time because of Chris".

"I know, I know I'm sorry I forgot but hey you have me all day tomorrow don't forget we're riding to the next venue together like always.

"Yea okay sure,"

"Cool," said Angelina giving Velvet a big hug which in turn gave Velvet a huge smile. "So let me get my stuff so we can go and get ready."

Velvet nodded as she watched Angelina get her bag.

_She couldn't take her eyes off of her._


End file.
